


Pie Day

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dreammaidenn prompted Supernatural, Dean Winchester + Sam Winchester, National pie day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Day

Sam smiled as he quietly closed the door behind him. He’d managed to sneak out and back into the hotel room with a surprise for Dean. His brother had an unnatural love of pie and when he’d logged onto the computer and saw it was National Pie Day, he knew there was no way he was going to let that pass. 

Setting the real, fresh baked, berry pie on the table, safe from harm, he took the other pie, the one he got to prank Dean and walked to his brother’s bedside. With an evil grin and palmed the pie and dropped it on Dean’s face. When his brother woke swearing, he just smiled and said “Happy Pie Day.”

“Bastard. How could you ruin a perfectly good pie?”

Shaking his head, he pointed to the table where the real pie was sitting while Dean wiped the whipped cream off his face and licked his fingers.

“Pie!”

“Happy now?” Sam asked as Dean flicked whipped cream at him before walking toward the pie.

“Pie!”

“Asshole,” Sam declared, grabbing the small pie he’d gotten for himself because he knew Dean wouldn’t share, plus he liked custard better than Dean’s favourite Berry pie.


End file.
